SNAPCHAT
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Quand Naruto est en rendez-vous et qu'il décide d'utiliser la fonction "ajout d'amis à proximité" il ne pensait pas rencontrer une personne comme Sasuke. Three-shot - SasuNaru
1. Kitsune & Susanoo

\- On décolle petit frère ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise. Lui et son frère était venu voir de la famille à Konoha pour les vacances d'été mais il était temps de rentrer à Ame. Plus tôt parti, plus tôt arrivé.

Le bruit d'une notification Snapchat attira son attention et il regarda son portable. Une personne venait de l'ajouter mais il ne connaissait pas ce nom : Kitsune. Supposant qu'il s'agissait d'un ajout à proximité, il fit le tour de la terrasse mais Itachi l'obligea à se dépêcher et il remit son portable dans sa poche sans avoir accepté l'invitation mais sans l'avoir refusée non plus.

XxX

Assis à la terrasse d'un café avec Shion, Naruto s'amusait discrètement avec son portable sous la table. Il avait accepté ce rendez-vous uniquement parce qu'il allait avoir 18 ans et qu'il était encore puceau. Ça le travaillait et ses amis l'emmerdaient avec ça, quant à Shion, elle était folle de lui, plutôt jolie et rêvait de le mettre dans son lit alors pourquoi pas. Après tout, il n'allait pas finir sa vie avec la première, ce qui était vraiment important était la dernière, enfin c'est ce que ses parents lui disaient souvent mais ils lui avaient aussi demandé de respecter les filles et c'est cette partie qui le retenait de se comporter comme un connard mais il était jeune et avait toute la vie devant lui alors où était le mal à se faire un peu plaisir. Enfin, si ça allait vraiment lui en procurer.

Le clignotant jaune de son application snapchat attira son attention et il remarqua que Susanoo avait accepté son invitation. Il n'avait jamais utilisé la fonction ajout à proximité de l'application mais il s'ennuyait et quand il avait vu ce pseudo correspondant à un dieu de la mythologie japonaise, il avait cliqué sur son émoticône. Lui-même aimait la mythologie, d'où son pseudo alors ils avaient déjà un point en commun.

Il reçut dans la foulée un snap photo qu'il ouvrit.

 _« ? »_ sur un fond noir.

Naruto prit le dessous de la table en photo et répondit _« Quelqu'un qui s'ennuie »_

XxX

\- A qui tu parles ? demanda Itachi.

Sasuke détourna son visage de son portable et répondit à son grand frère qui conduisait.

\- Je ne sais pas, un mec qui m'a ajouté sur snapchat au restaurant toute à l'heure.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

\- Fais attention, ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Un mec en rendez-vous avec une nana, je ne pense pas, il doit juste vouloir s'échapper.

\- Il t'a déjà raconté sa vie ?

\- Non mais il m'a envoyé une photo, on voit ses jambes et celle d'une nana en face, c'est ce que j'en déduis.

\- Fais attention quand même.

Sasuke acquiesça et ouvrit un autre snap de Kitsune.

 _« Tu es un mec ou une fille ? »_

Le brun refusa de lui dire.

 _« Aller et je te dis pour moi »_

Sasuke ricana.

 _« Baka, je sais déjà. La prochaine fois évite d'envoyer tes jambes »_

Il reçut un smiley avec une goutte sur le front.

 _« Quel âge ? »_ se surprit-il à demander.

 _« Bientôt 18 ans et toi ? »_

 _« 18 »_

 _« Cool »_

Sasuke commença à écrire puis s'arrêta, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler avec un inconnu ? Puis en regardant le panneau d'autoroute qui annonçait encore deux heures de trajet, il se lança, de toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire.

 _« Parler avec un/e inconnu/e est plus intéressant que la fille aux longues jambes ? »_

La réponse lui arriva rapidement en plusieurs photos.

 _« Tu ne comptes pas te trahir à ce que je vois » - « Inconnu/e qui ne le sera + pour lgtmps » -« Pour le moment oui » - « Tu es de Konoha ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle alors ? »_ répondit-il en passant sous silence la dernière question.

 _« Quand tu me diras quelque chose sur toi, je te répondrai »_

Sasuke bloqua sur le deuxième snap, un smiley en colère agrandi sur toute la photo. Il pesa le pour et le contre, fallait qu'il réponde à une des questions sinon son divertissement pour le trajet allait lui filer entre les doigts.

XxX

\- On prend un dessert ? demanda Shion.

Naruto hocha la tête et son portable se mit à vibrer. Après une quinzaine de minute, Susanoo lui répondait enfin et il avait intérêt à lâcher un peu de lui sinon il le supprimait de ses amis. Il ouvrit la photo. Un tableau de bord, avec la route et un panneau d'autoroute où la ville d'Ame était entourée en rouge.

 _« Je ne vis plus à Konoha mais j'ai encore de la famille là-bas »_

\- Sûrement pour les vacances d'été, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu disais ?

Le blond releva la tête vers son rendez-vous.

\- Rien, je me parlais tout seul. Bon, ils arrivent ses desserts, grogna-t-il pour détourner l'attention.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de passer la journée avec moi. Tu viens à la maison après ?

\- On verra, lança Naruto quand leurs gâteaux arrivèrent.

Il ne fit même pas attention à la mine contrariée de Shion et repartit sur son portable. Susanoo lui avait répondu donc il se devait de faire la même chose mais il hésita à dire la vérité, il avait des secrets et le dire à un inconnu qui vivait à trois heures de route ne le rassurait pas mais en même temps, il ne le verrait jamais alors, ça serait sûrement plus facile.

 _« Mes amis m'ont poussés à accepter son rdv »_

La petite flèche d'envoie pleine devint vide, signe que c'était ouvert puis un carré plein apparut.

 _« Tu fais toujours ce que tes amis te disent ? » - « Mouton »_

Sur la dernière photo, il y avait un mouton et il eu envi de frapper son interlocuteur mais au lieu de quoi il répondit :

 _« Un mouton qui doit sauter »_

XxX

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dit mais à voir ton sourire, ça doit te plaire, lança Itachi dans l'habitacle.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais son rictus le fit à sa place.

 _« Puceau ? »_ demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

 _« Plus pour très lgtmps »_

 _« Tu as l'air vachement excité de ce qui t'attend… »- « Pour préférer me parler » - « Peur ? » - « Envoi une photo d'elle »_

Le brun fixa son écran mais la photo mettait du temps à venir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle arriva. Il ouvrit et tomba sur la photo d'une blonde avec une franche et deux mèches qui encadraient son visage, ses yeux lavande, sûrement grâce à des lentilles de couleurs, lui allaient très bien. Le blond et les blondes n'étaient pas son genre mais bon ça passait.

 _« Je suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie »_ accompagna la photo

 _« Pas ton style ? »_

 _« C'est pas ça »_

Ces trois mots lui mirent la puce à l'oreille ou peut-être que sa sexualité l'empêchait d'être objectif mais il tenta :

 _« Tu préfères les mecs ? »_

XxX

Naruto replaya la photo pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait bien lu. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'apercevant qu'un inconnu arrivait à lire en lui en à peine une heure alors que ses amis ne s'en étaient toujours pas rendus compte.

 _« Tu es un mec ou une nana ? »_ demanda-t-il avant de continuer la discussion.

 _« Moi, j'aime les deux »_

Le blond bloqua sur la photo, Susanoo avait mis assez de seconde pour ne pas avoir besoin de repasser l'image.

 _« J'en sais rien. »_

XxX

En apercevant le point, Sasuke comprit que Kitsune ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet alors il lui ordonna simplement :

 _« Embrasse la »_

 _« … »_

 _« Tant que tu n'essayes pas » - « tu ne peux pas savoir » - « Fais le »_

Son inconnu lui renvoya une photo mais il n'y prêta pas attention et décida de ne pas lui répondre jusqu'au baiser.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Sasuke regardait l'heure au plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il avait passé ses vacances d'été à se coucher tard et reprendre un rythme de sommeil raisonnable la veille de la rentrée était impossible. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer mais son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet, il tourna la tête et vit une lumière jaune. Il tendit la main et vit le pseudo de son inconnu. Il cliqua sur l'écran et la photo d'une chambre apparut mais il se concentra sur le texte.

 _« Fait »_

 _« Tu as ressenti quelque chose ? »_

 _« C'était agréable »_

 _« Excitant ? »_

 _« ça pourrait l'être »_

XxX

 _« Embrasse un mec »_

Naruto pianota une phrase puis l'effaça. Il allait écrire un mensonge mais se résigna à dire la vérité ou plutôt à poser une question :

 _« Et si j'aime ? »_

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'attendait à une réflexion débile pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas.

 _« Est-ce que ça serait vraiment un problème ? »_

 _« Je pense que ça peut l'être »_

 _« Pour toi ou pour les autres ? »_

Naruto réfléchit à la question. Pour lui ? Il pourrait s'y faire. Si après tout ce sont les hommes qui l'excitaient et qui le rendaient heureux alors soit, mais les autres ? Non, il avait besoin d'eux et se sentir rejeter, être seul, lui faisait peur.

 _« Pour les autres et ça le deviendrai pour moi »_

 _« Tes parents, tes amis ? »_

Le blond se crispa. Kushina et Minato étaient mort alors ils n'avaient plus leur mot à dire mais Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shika et tous les autres. Ses amis étaient la seule chose qui lui restait et il refusait de les perdre pour un penchant.

XxX

 _« Amis »_

Sasuke soupira, il se retint de lui faire la morale parce qu'il savait mieux que personne que l'homosexualité était un sujet délicat et qu'un seul mot de travers pouvait braquer mais il tenta quand même de lui faire comprendre un point important à ses yeux :

 _« Si tes parents t'acceptent c'est le plus important »-« Crois moi »-« Si tes amis te rejettent, ce ne sont pas des vrais »_

Si on lui avait dit au début de la journée, qu'il se lierait avec un inconnu et qu'il parlerait d'une chose aussi personnelle, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de s'intéresser aux autres mais fallait croire que les gens changent. En tout cas, le fait que cet homme se cherche sexuellement aidait beaucoup. Lui avait eu la chance d'avoir le soutient de son frère ainsi que de ses amis mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde et ce Kitsune n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Et dans ce genre de situation, il fallait un soutient sinon ça pouvait vite prendre des proportions catastrophiques.

 _« Mes amis, c'est ma famille. » - « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir prendre un tel risque »_

Sasuke tiqua et écrivit rapidement :

 _« Tu n'as plus tes parents ? »_

 _« Bonne nuit. »_

Le brun se maudit intérieurement, il y était allé trop brusquement et savait que c'était peine perdue pour redémarrer la conversation ce soir alors il verrouilla son portable et s'obligea à dormir. Il trouverait quelque chose demain pour lui parler.

* * *

Les fesses posées sur sa chaise de bureau, Naruto s'ennuyait déjà à son premier cours. Portable caché dans sa trousse, il répondit à Kiba à l'autre bout de la classe qui s'emmerdait également puis il reçut un snap de Susanoo. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit des élèves assis à leur pupitre et un professeur de dos en train d'écrire au tableau.

 _« Bien ta rentrée ? »_

Naruto fut assez surprit d'avoir son inconnu entamer la discussion surtout qu'hier soir, il avait coupé court à la conversation sans explications.

Il prit l'intérieur de sa trousse en photo et répondit :

 _« Déjà ennuyeuse et toi ? »_

 _« La même » - « Désolé pour hier » - « ça ne me regardait pas »_

 _« Pas grave mais j'aime pas en parler »_

 _« Je comprends »_

Naruto haussa un sourcil, comment ça il comprenait ?

 _« ? »_

 _« Je comprends, c'est tout »_

\- Uzumaki, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous confisque votre téléphone le premier jour jusqu'à la fin de l'année, rangez le dans votre sac, le mit en garde son professeur.

Naruto jura entre ses dents, il aurait voulu continuer cette conversation mais il ne put avant la pause de midi.

 _« Tu n'es pas obliger de répondre mais… » - « Est-ce que tu as aussi perdu ta famille ? »_

\- Alors Naruto avec Shion ? demanda Kiba, l'obligeant à se déconcentrer de son portable.

\- Rien à dire, déclara-t-il.

\- Naan ?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas assuré ?

\- Rien à voir ! Je n'ai pas voulu, c'est tout.

\- Mec, je vais finir par croire que tu es gay.

Naruto fut attiré par un snap de Susanoo.

\- C'est qui Susanoo ? murmura une voix près de son oreille qui le fit sursauter.

\- Personne, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en verrouillant son téléphone.

\- Menteur.

Le blond se retourna vers Sakura qui le scannait avec ses yeux émeraude.

\- J'ai embrassé Shion, lança-t-il pour détourner l'attention.

* * *

Sasuke travaillait sur son ordinateur portable quand Kitsune lui envoya un snap, il hésita à le regarder tout de suite ou attendre une semaine comme lui l'avait fait à sa réponse affirmative. Finalement, il l'ouvrit pour savoir quelle excuse son inconnu allait lui donner.

 _« ça nous fait un point en commun »_

Le brun hallucina, même pas une petite explication bidon, juste cette phrase avec une photo d'une feuille blanche recouverte d'une belle écriture ronde.

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Tu es fâché ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Mes amis m'ont charrié sur toi »_

 _« Explique »_ ordonna-t-il.

Une petite bannière apparue.

 ** _Kitsune est en train d'écrire…_**

Et elle resta longtemps avant qu'il n'ouvre la partie conversation et découvrit un roman.

 _« Kiba croit que je suis gay, les filles m'ont demandés qui tu étais quand elles ont vu ton pseudo sur mon snap et je me suis embrouillé dans mes explications. J'ai fini par expliqué et bref, je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais ils pensent que tu es, soit, un(e) taré/malade, soit, quelqu'un qui s'amuse avec ma confusion mais que je ne devrais pas écouter et rester sur le droit chemin. Bref, ils m'ont retourné le cerveau et j'ai mis une semaine à reprendre mes esprits. J'aime bien parlé avec toi, tu m'écoutes et me conseille bien même si tu te fous de moi. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai essayé de leur parler de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai embrassé Shion mais vu leur réaction avec toi alors qu'ils ne savent même pas si tu es un mec ou une nana, j'ai abandonné et tu dois encore me prendre pour un mouton, je te raconte ma vie. Désolé, j'aurais du reprendre contact avant. »_

Sasuke relut deux fois avant de se décider à répondre

XxX

 _« Je suis un mec »_

Le message était accompagné d'une photo. Naruto devinait une silhouette assisse sur une chaise mais la tête n'était pas dans le cadre. La photo était floue et dans le noir mais une petite lumière lui permettait de distinguer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, il s'attendait à une réponse froide ou un truc du style « gamin » mais pas qu'il se dévoile un peu plus. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était content que Susanoo soit un homme, peut-être qu'il le comprendrait mieux.

 _« Comment tu as su que tu aimais les hommes ? »_

 _« J'ai essayé »_

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« Ton prénom ? »_

XxX

 _« C'est du chantage -_-' »_

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Sasuke et il envoya :

 _« On a rien sans rien »_

Une photo d'un bol de nouille arriva dans la foulée.

 _« ? »_

La même photo revint avec un naruto entouré en rouge.

 _« Naruto ? »_ demanda-t-il, se trouvant ridicule de penser que son inconnu s'appelait comme un ingrédient alimentaire

Pourtant Kitsune lui répondit par une affirmation et il usa de toute sa force pour se retenir de faire une mauvaise blague sur ce prénom que ces défunts parents avait choisit.

 _« Tu te fous de moi ? »_

Sasuke attendit plusieurs secondes avant qu'un snap d'une pièce d'identité apparaissait. Le portrait était caché par un smiley et il vit bien le prénom Naruto et le nom Uzumaki mais il devina que c'était un nom composé car avant Uzumaki on voyait un tirait et sûrement un autre nom, masqué d'un trait rouge.

 _« Longue histoire » - « c'est mon parrain qui m'avait trouvée ce prénom » - « Alors comment tu as su pour tes préférences ? »_

Voyant que son inconnu enfin Naruto maintenant le relançait sur le sujet, il écrivit :

 _« Plan à trois avec ma meilleure et mon meilleur ami »_

 _« …Ah ouais tu es ce genre de mec »_

Sasuke n'apprécia pas la réflexion mais alors pas du tout. Il était jeune et ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de rentrer dans un tiroir comme tout le monde surtout pour être ronger par les regrets, la seule chose qu'il acceptait était les remords, surtout depuis la mort de ses parents.

 _« Je suis le genre à profiter. » - « La vie est trop courte pour se mettre de barrière. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »_ tenta son interlocuteur.

 _« Bonne nuit. »_

Et il n'ouvrit pas le dernier snap de Naruto sauf qu'au lieu d'attendre une semaine comme ce dernier l'avait fait il attendit un mois et oui, Sasuke était très rancunier.

* * *

Arrivant sur le toit de l'école pour la pause midi, Naruto s'assit comme une loque en soupirant de désespoir. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire et Susanoo n'avait toujours pas ouvert son snap, il était sûr que ce dernier l'avait bloqué ou effacé et ça l'énerva. Ce mec était susceptible et il ne lui avait même pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer.

\- Arrête de faire une tête d'enterrement, siffla Kiba.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe mon petit Naruto, Susanoo ne t'a toujours pas donné signe de vie ? demanda Ino en volant son portable. Ah j'ai raison, un snap de Septembre toujours pas ouvert.

\- Rend le moi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux de ton inconnu ?

Naruto fusilla Sakura du regard. L'allusion, déjà faite plusieurs fois, le mit mal à l'aise. Au cours du mois dernier, il n'avait pas embrassé de mec comme Susanoo lui avait conseillé mais ça l'avait travaillé et pour une raison inconnue, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à embrasser un mec, il pensait à Susanoo. Quoi qu'il arrive, il savait qu'il devait passer par là pour y voir plus clair mais ne se sentait pas prêt à franchir la ligne.

\- Vous me gaver, je vais chercher à manger.

Il les abandonna sans scrupule, oubliant même son portable entre les mains d'Ino.

\- Susanoo a enfin ouvert son dernier snap, lança-t-elle à tout le monde en montrant le téléphone.

XxX

 _« Désolé »_

A peine eut-il ouvert le snap qu'un autre arriva en vidéo. On y voyait un châtain, les cheveux en bataille et des canines pointues qui s'adressait directement à lui.

 _"Je ne sais pas qui tu es Susanoo mais c'est mort si tu penses pouvoir te taper mon meilleur pote et lui retourner le cerveau. Il n'est pas gay et je vais te le prouver !"_

\- C'est qui ce pauvre type ? demanda une rousse à lunette à ses cotés.

\- Il a un problème le clébard ? cracha le décoloré de l'autre coté.

Sasuke regarda Suigetsu et Karin, ses meilleurs amis et ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les savoirs prêts à se dresser contre le monde pour lui.

\- Un crétin qui doit servir d'ami à Naruto.

\- Tu vas peut-être enfin savoir à quoi ressemble ton ingrédient de ramen ? ricana Suigetsu

Une autre vidéo arriva et ils se penchèrent dessus après que Sasuke est mit le volume au maximum.

 _"Oh putain, il est en train de lui rouler une pèle ?! Sakura il met la langue ? "_ demanda celle qui filmait.

Sasuke plissa des yeux mais effectivement on ne voyait pas grand-chose à part le châtain, presque de dos en train d'embrasser un blond, les cheveux visiblement en bataille aussi.

 _" - Aaaaah oui il l'a mise !_

 _\- Putain les mecs vous abusez là, on mange, soupira une voix d'homme complètement blasé_

 _\- Hahaha faut que jeunesse se fasse ! rigola un mec à la coupe au bol sur un coté de l'écran._

La vidéo coupa puis une autre arriva où on voyait le blond de dos, appuyé contre un grillage de protection en train de cracher.

 _" Mais tu es un grand malade ! "_

La voix était faible à cause de la distance mais elle provoqua un frisson sur la peau de Sasuke, Karin et Suigetsu ne loupa pas la réaction de leur ami.

 _" Au moins, tu sais que tu n'aimes pas les mecs. "_

Le châtain se retourna sur la caméra mais semblait parler à la personne qui filmait

 _" Maintenant envoi un message à Shion avec son adresse, donne lui rendez-vous ce soir, n'oublie pas de préciser que c'est son anniversaire. Après ça, il va vouloir se la faire sans hésiter et vu qu'elle attend ça depuis trois ans, elle ne se fera pas prier._

 _\- Rendez moi mon téléphone_ , lança la voix frissonnante.

 _\- Attends on a pas dit au revoir à Susanoo. "_

La vidéo se coupa sur le sourire du brun prenant tout l'écran, cachant Kitsune mais pas sa voix qui commençait à partir dans les tours.

\- Alors…, commença Karin

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda son petit ami décoloré.

\- J'en dis que ce soir, il n'est plus puceau.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

\- Je m'en fou.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke verrouilla son téléphone et décida de sécher les cours à l'infirmerie.

* * *

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ou ce qu'ils t'ont dit mais je suis désolé »_

Remontant dans sa chambre après le repas du soir, le brun hésita à lui répondre mais se dit qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'un autre mois d'attente serait peut-être abusé de sa part.

 _« tkt » - « Alors embrassé un mec ? »_

 _« Franchement, pas plus que Shion »_

 _« En même temps, ton meilleur pote, c'était pas le meilleur choix »_

 _« Dis celui qui a couché avec ses deux meilleurs »_

 _« J'avoue… »_

Sasuke se surprit à lui donner raison mais enchaîna :

 _« C'est ton type de mec au moins ? »_

 _« Je me suis jamais posé la question » - « Attends ça frappe » - « Je reviens »_

 _« Fais pas ça »_

Quand il cliqua sur envoyé, il resta con devant son portable, il avait écrit ça sans réfléchir et ne comprenait pas, il regarda la petite flèche pleine qui ne se vidait pas et le même sentiment bizarre qu'à midi lui revint.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que Sasuke fit, c'est regarder son portable et ouvrit snapchat où il découvrit un message photo de Naruto. Il cliqua et tomba sur la blonde du mois d'août en premier plan, visiblement assise sur un fûton et une tête blonde dans les draps derrière elle, accompagné de _« Si, il l'a fait »_

L'idée de faire voler l'objet à travers la pièce lui traversa l'esprit puis il se reprit, ce n'était qu'un mec parmi tant d'autre qu'il ne verrait jamais.

* * *

 _« Enfin, au bout d'un autre mois sans nouvelles ! »_

 _« Problème de téléphone »_

Sasuke mentait et Naruto le comprit.

 _« Je vais faire comme si je te croyais » - « J'ai couché avec la blonde »_

Le brun grimaça, il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'y repenser.

 _« Grand bien te fasse »_

 _« Je n'ai pas plus apprécier que ça… »_

D'un coup, la curiosité de Sasuke s'y mêla.

 _« Une des queues de ton renard s'est levé ? »_

Un smiley mort de rire avec les larmes aux yeux apparut sur tout son écran et un fin rictus se dessina sur son visage habituellement si sérieux.

 _« Oui, elle était plutôt doué avec sa bouche mais bon… »_

 _« Tu as repensé à ton type de mec ? »_ changea-t-il de sujet.

 _« Non »_

Une idée germa dans sa tête et il décida de l'aider un peu, après tout, ce soir il n'avait rien à faire. Itachi et son groupe d'ami était au salon mais il le charriait toujours quand il traînait avec eux donc pas question de descendre.

 _« Envois ton numéro de portable »_

 _« ? »_

 _« Fais moi confiance »_

Le numéro arriva et il l'enregistra dans son téléphone. Il fit quelques recherches sur Internet puis envoya des images.

XxX

Un numéro inconnu lui envoya un mms et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Susanoo. N'ayant toujours pas son prénom, il enregistra le contact sur son pseudo snap. Plusieurs photos de stars se trouvaient sur le message.

 **Message de :** Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

\- Lequel ?

 **Message de :** Naruto  
 **A :** Susanoo

\- Le troisième à la classe.

 **Message de :** Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

\- Baka, pas celui qui à la classe, celui que tu trouves beau.

Naruto était tenté de répondre que c'était pareil mais en regardant une fois de plus les images, il changea d'avis.

 **Message de :** Naruto  
 **A :** Susanoo

\- Le brun typé. Je pourrais me retourner dessus dans la rue mais là ce sont des stars, elles sont retouchés et tout, fin c'est pas la même chose en vrai.

En réponse, après plusieurs minutes, il eut un snap vidéo. Une bande d'amis qui mangeait et buvait dans un salon.

 _" Dites bonjour "_ lança une voix qui ne pouvait être que celle de Susanoo .

 _" Bonjour !_ Crièrent quelques personnes

 _\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rejoindre morveux ?_

 _\- La ferme Kisame "_

Sur cette insulte, la vidéo tourna sur tous les garçons présent dans la pièce et se coupa sur un brun à la peau clair, les cheveux long attaché sur le coté.

 **Message de :** Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

\- Alors ?

 **Message de :** Naruto  
 **A :** Susanoo

\- Le dernier.

Il reçut un snap avec la photo du dernier brun et un point d'interrogation. Il confirma que c'était bien lui qu'il trouvait le plus beau et une autre photo avec le même brun réapparut.

 _« Itachi. Mon frère »_

Naruto replaya la photo pour être sûr. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait une gaffe en trouvant son grand-frère attirant et il se claqua mentalement pour la question qu'il allait poser.

 _« Tu lui ressemble ? »_

Il eut une réponse vidéo où un homme se cachait le visage et se faisait gentiment maltraité par un autre sur le canapé

 _" Oui, mon petit frère me ressemble._

 _\- Allez morveux montre ton visage. Hahaha, Deidara, Yahiko venez lui tenir les mains,_ lança une armure à glace qui avait une tête de requin.

 _\- Putain lâchez moi._

 _\- Arrête de te débattre Sasuke, tu sais très bien que tu perds à chaque fois._

 _\- Et toi, à quoi tu ressembles ? "_

L'image se coupa sur le grand frère. Naruto n'avait pas pu voir le visage de Susanoo mais avait remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux bruns, courts et la peau crème. Il sourit au faite qu'il connaissait aussi son prénom maintenant et renomma son nouveau contact.

Il prit une photo devant lui et envoya :

 _« Ok mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit tant que je ne l'ai pas vu » - « Promit ? »_

Naruto ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent que Sasuke ne soit pas derrière son écran mais il espérait quand même.

 _« Promit »_ reçut-il

XxX

Quand Itachi ouvrit le snap du renard de son petit frère, il fut surprit d'un trouvé un beau jeune homme. Blond, les cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait un air bestial accentué par de petites cicatrices sur les joues mais adoucies par des yeux bleus aussi apaisant que la vue du ciel.

\- Donne, gueula Sasuke en récupérant son portable mais la photo avait déjà disparut.

Ayant déjà relancé la photo, son cadet ne pouvait plus le faire.

\- Si tu ne te le fais pas, donne moi son numéro, il est canon, le taquina Sasori

\- Hey ! l'interpella Deidara. Ne te gènes pas.

Sasuke regarda le roux s'excuser auprès de son homme et reporta son attention sur Itachi pour avoir son avis.

\- Très beau…

\- Et ?

\- Pas ton style…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je suis persuadé qu'il serait l'exception. Crois moi, il mérite de l'être.

Le petit brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida de remonter dans sa chambre sous les allusions obscènes des amis de son frère pour Naruto. Ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit ne l'aidait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il préféra passer sous silence la dernière phrase de son aîné et garder une distance entre Naruto et lui.

XxX

 **Message de :** Sasuke alias Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

\- Apparemment tu es agréable à regarder mais pas mon style.

Naruto fut déçu de la fin du message mais préféra ne pas le montrer.

 **Message de :** Naruto  
 **A :** Sasuke alias Susanoo

\- Ils ont l'air cool, ce sont tes amis ? Au faite, pour les vacances d'hivers, tu retournes à Konoha pour voir ta famille ? ça serait sympas de se croiser.

 **Message de :** Sasuke alias Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

\- Ceux de mon frère. Sûrement. Pourquoi pas mais je ne serai pas ton cobaye, embrasse un autre brun à la peau blanche avant ;)

S'il n'avait pas eu le smiley, Naruto l'aurait traité de crétin mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sentir encore une fois de la déception. Ils échangèrent encore toute la nuit sur divers sujets puis le mois de novembre passa ainsi que Noël. Naruto lui avait donné son adresse au cours des différentes conversations et Sasuke lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui serait le seul jour où il pourrait se libérer de sa famille. Le blond attendait, avachi sur le bord de sa fenêtre malgré le froid qui rentrait dans son appartement et sut que son inconnu ne viendrait pas.

XxX

\- Rentrons

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller ? demanda Itachi, assis coté conducteur.

Sasuke regarda une silhouette en hauteur se redresser et fermer la fenêtre puis éteindre la lumière. Même s'il n'avait pas encore vu son visage et qu'à cette distance c'était impossible, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

\- Non.

\- Tu passes peut-être à coté de quelque chose et il risque de t'en vouloir, le prévint Itachi.

\- Pas grave.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de reculer devant un obstacle.

\- Je ne recule pas, de toute façon ce n'est pas mon style.

\- Peut-être pas physiquement mais il te plait quand même.

Son aîné avait raison, Naruto lui plaisait. Il aimait parler avec lui, le taquiner sur ses mauvaises notes, ses amis, sa façon de vivre ou ses penchants sexuels dont ils avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger mais il aimait encore plus quand Naruto faisait la même chose à son égard.

Il laissa son frère démarrer et faire naître son premier regret.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Voilà une histoire que je voulais faire en une dizaine de chapitre et puis finalement j'ai condensé en 3, elle s'est écrite toute seule en moins d'une semaine ^^ J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu entre les différents guillemets, séparation, écriture italique et gras. Bisous bisous._

 _Prochain chapitre :17 /06 /2017_


	2. Naruto & Sasuke

**Message de :** Sasuke alias Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

-J'ai eu un empêchement

 **Message de :** Naruto  
 **A :** Sasuke alias Susanoo

-Un exploit, je pensais attendre un mois.

Sasuke fit la moue, Naruto était vexé et à juste titre avec son mensonge gros comme une maison.

 **Message de :** Sasuke alias Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

-Une prochaine fois ?

 **Message de :** Naruto  
 **A :** Sasuke alias Susanoo

\- Crois y.

Sasuke pianota une excuse mais l'effaça, il n'arriverai pas à faire changer d'avis Naruto, pas ce soir.

\- Sasuke, ramène tes fesses au salon, hurla Suigetsu.

Délaissant le lit de son meilleur ami, le brun rejoignit tout le monde pour fêter la nouvelle année mais le rejet de Naruto lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

XxX

Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps quand Naruto sortit dehors pour prendre l'air, la fête battait son plein à l'intérieur de la maison d'Hinata mais il avait décidé de s'échapper un peu. Neji, le cousin de son amie lui tournait autour mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Sasuke et comment, il l'avait envoyé chier. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment eu un empêchement et c'était emballé pour rien. Il prit son portable et relut la conversation puis navigua jusqu'à son application, il appuya sur sa story où il posait avec Kiba en tenue classe pour le réveillon et regarda les vues. Susanoo en faisait partit donc Sasuke connaissait enfin son visage mais ça lui était égale, leur petit jeu ne l'amusait plus. Ça fait quelques semaines déjà qu'il ne jouait plus.

\- Tu me fuis ? lança une voix dans son dos.

Naruto sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Neji.

\- J'avais un peu chaud, c'est tout, répondit-il avant qu'une lumière jaune attire son attention.

Il ouvrit le snap de Sasuke et ce qu'il y vit, le fit rager. Un homme avec les dents écartées et les cheveux décolorés en caleçon, collé à une rousse à lunettes en soutien-gorge et une phrase : Grâce à toi, ce soir, il est à nous.

\- Un problème ? demanda l'homme en face de lui.

Le blond reporta son regard sur le cousin d'Hinata et se comporta comme jamais il n'aurait pensé se comporter un jour. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, de dos, dans une invitation silencieuse à se rapprocher de lui, ce que Neji fit.

\- Oui, tu comptes attendre combien de temps avant de m'embrasser ?

Agréablement surprit par l'audace de sa proie qui, depuis le début de la soirée, ne semblait pas réceptif, Neji posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps avachi contre le métal et fondit sur les lèvres tentatrices. Des mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et l'obligèrent à approfondir le baiser. Ce soir, Naruto serait sien.

* * *

\- Bien ton nouvel an chez ta cousine ? demanda Sasuke à Neji qui prenait place à coté de lui sur le toit de l'école.

\- Intéressant, tu aurais dû venir comme tu étais en ville.

\- Karin et Suigetsu voulaient que je le passe avec eux.

\- Tu as loupé un spécimen en tout cas.

\- Raconte.

Avant de parler, Neji s'alluma une cigarette pour se réchauffer de la température de janvier. Il tira dessus et la fit passer à Sasuke.

\- Tu es bien placé pour connaître mes goûts mais là, un ami de ma cousine, blond aux yeux bleus avec un corps parfait dans des vêtements ajustés juste comme il faut, un régale.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? tiqua Sasuke

\- Naruto.

Sasuke s'étouffa en tirant une latte.

\- Tu ne sais plus fumer ?

\- C'est ta cigarette qui est dégueulasse, je n'aime pas les roulés, se défendit-il. Tu as couché avec lui ?

\- J'aurais pu si, Kiba, le crétin qui sert de mec à ma cousine, ne nous avait pas interrompu.

\- Tu n'as pas retenté après ?

\- Si mais c'était mort, déjà qu'il a fallut des heures pour qu'il se laisse embrasser. Et je ne sais pas qui lui a envoyé un message à ce moment là mais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai eu une ouverture. Après, il a reprit ses esprits et il m'a expliqué que c'était la première fois pour lui donc qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt.

\- Te connaissant, tu ne comptes pas le revoir, dit-il innocemment.

\- D'habitude, je ne perds pas mon temps avec ceux qui se cherchent mais là, il mérite que je lui consacre un peu de temps et que je lui vole sa virginité masculine.

Sasuke jeta un regard noir que Neji ne vit même pas.

\- J'ai pris son numéro et je lui ai dis que je viendrais le voir pour le week-end de la Saint- Valentin. Tu me connais, je suis un grand romantique.

Neji aborda un sourire pervers et Sasuke eut envie de lui mettre son point dans la gueule.

En rentrant chez lui, il ne perdit pas de temps et regarda l'heure de son dernier snap et dernier message envoyé à Naruto, il haussa un sourcil, c'était au moment où il était partit se coucher avec Karin et Suigetsu. La lumière se fit rapidement et il envoya un sms à Naruto.

 **Message de :** Sasuke alias Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont envoyés ?

La réponse fut immédiate

 **Message de :** Naruto  
 **A :** Sasuke alias Susanoo

-Rien que je ne savais pas déjà maintenant oublie moi et continue de baiser avec eux.

Cette fois, son portable vola dans la chambre et il jura entre ses dents qu'il tuerait ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

La fête des amoureux arriva à grand pas et Sasuke ne reçut aucune réponse à ses sms, ni même à ses snaps. Il n'avait jamais osé l'appeler malgré que l'envie soit présente, pourtant, le jour J, en voyant le snap de Neji avec le blond de dos et ses fesses entourées, il appuya sur le téléphone vert.

XxX

\- Laisse.

Naruto aurait bien voulu mais la sonnerie qu'il avait associée à Sasuke bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu retentissait dans tout son appartement.

Il repoussa Neji qui l'embrassait dans le cou et partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain en s'excusant. Il hésita à décrocher pourtant il le fit mais ne parla pas. A l'autre bout du fil, il entendait la respiration de Sasuke. Son invité toqua à la porte et lui demanda si tout allait bien, il s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix de Sasuke lui parvint.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça. Ne couche pas avec Neji, s'il te plait._

XxX

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ murmura Naruto à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Parce que tu me plais.

Sasuke entendit la voix de Neji au loin et la communication fut coupée. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et le mordilla. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre lundi pour savoir la fin de la soirée.

* * *

Assis à son pupitre, Neji arriva et se cala contre.

\- Fallait me le dire qu'il était chasse gardée.

Sasuke plongea ses onyx dans les pierres de lune.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non, mais « Sasuke alias Susanoo » associé à une photo d'une chevalière avec les initiales S.U, c'est insulter ma capacité d'analyse. Fin bref, il est tout à toi.

Neji reprit sa place quand leur professeur arriva dans la classe et il envoya discrètement un message à Naruto.

 **Message de :** Sasuke alias Susanoo  
 **A :** Naruto

-Merci…

 **Message de :** Naruto  
 **A :** Sasuke alias Susanoo

-Tu me plais aussi.

* * *

 _\- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les piercings à la langue ?_

\- Tu me diras ce que tu en penses quand j'essayerai sur toi.

A l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke entendit Naruto s'étouffer et l'insulter gentiment alors que lui se mit à rire discrètement. Ça faisait un mois que leur relation avait évoluée, ils passaient le plus clair de leur échange en appel et se taquinaient, insinuant souvent et ouvertement des rapprochements physiques entre eux.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

 _\- Temari c'est fait percé et Shikamaru a reconnut que c'était mieux avec mais elle avait l'air d'avoir mal à la langue._

\- Faut attendre que ce soit cicatrisé après ça ira mieux pour elle et encore plus pour ton ami.

 _\- Alors c'est vrai ?_

L'insistance de Naruto fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'il voulait connaître son point de vue, à lui, avec ses expériences. Le blond était assez curieux de ses rapports, de ce qu'il aimait ou pas mais il trouvait ça toujours délicat d'en parler parce qu'un rien pouvoir faire reculer le blond et lui faire perdre confiance à cause son manque d'expérience.

\- Personnellement, je préfère sans mais mes partenaires ne se sont jamais plains du mien.

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as ?_

\- Deux ans et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu avais un piercing ou tatouage.

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite mais reçue une notification snapchat de Kitsune. Il ouvrit et tomba sur un tatouage qui prenait tout le ventre bronzé.

\- Sympa, je ne t'imaginais pas avec un dessin aussi gros, reprit-il en collant son portable à son oreille. Il signifie quelque chose ?

 _\- Le tourbillon représente ma mère, c'était une femme énergique, forte mais qui avait dû mal à se contrôler, d'où le sceau autour qui représente mon père car il arrivait à la canaliser._

\- Et pourquoi sur ton ventre ?

 _\- L'endroit le plus sûr quand un tourbillon fonce sur vous est son intérieur. C'est calme et silencieux et il vous protège des dégâts qu'il cause sur son passage ou du monde extérieur. Mon nombril est à l'intérieur du tourbillon._

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Le nombril était la connexion entre la mère et son enfant voilà pourquoi Naruto l'avait fait à cet endroit.

\- J'ai hâte de le voir. En vrai.

 _\- La même pour ton piercing._

Le brun s'apprêtait à le taquiner une fois de plus sur les fellations mais Naruto le lança sur un autre sujet.

 _\- Au faite, ton permis, tu l'as eu ?_

\- J'ai la réponse demain, qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir ?

 _\- Rien, je n'ai pas de sous._

\- Dis celui qui vit seul dans un appartement de 70 m² grâce à l'héritage de ses parents.

Le blond l'envoya chier et lui continua à chercher le cadeau qu'il allait recevoir parce que oui, il en était sûr, Naruto était ce genre de personne.

* * *

\- C'est pour toi, petit frère, tiens.

Sasuke examina le petit paquet qu'Itachi lui avait posé entre les mains et remarqua le cachet de la poste de Konoha. Il attrapa le ciseaux qu'on lui tendit et ouvrit la boite pour y trouver une boite à bijoux et un petit mot.

* Si tu le mets, y a intérêt que je sois le seul à en bénéficier * Kitsune.

\- Il sait que tu me racontes tout et que je sais qu'il s'agit de lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a signé de ce pseudo, dit-il en ouvrant la boite à bijoux et en sortant un piercing lingual en forme de renard.

Renard dont la queue servait de barre et le corps de décoration.

Itachi vit son cadet s'éclipser dans sa chambre et il trouva ça attendrissant de le voir aussi heureux pour un simple cadeau.

XxX

Le portable de Naruto vibra sur sa table de chevet et l'obligea à se réveiller. Il grogna contre l'expéditeur mais pas longtemps en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il ouvrit le mms et crut qu'il rêvait, il se frotta les yeux puis regarda une fois de plus la photo que le brun lui avait transmise. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se parlaient, Sasuke envoyait une photo de lui, certes de travers où l'on voyait que les ¾ de son visage mais c' était largement suffisant. Il détailla l'œil onyx qui souriait, la peau crème sans imperfection et la langue qui s'échappait d'une bouche fine et qui ornait son piercing. L'image était accompagné d'un « Merci, il est magnifique » et il se retint difficilement de dire que c'est lui qui était magnifique. Il reprit son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant son entrejambe gonflé à bloc mais préféra mettre ça sur le réveil du matin.

* * *

Avril débutait et, assis sur son lit, son ordinateur sur ses cuisses, Naruto regardait un site sur les cerisiers en fleur quand Sasuke traversa son esprit. Il prit son téléphone pour l'appeler. Au bout de trois sonneries, il entendit sa voix :

 _\- Toujours pas couché ?_

Naruto regarda son réveil afficher 23h40 et un bruit d'eau lui parvint.

\- Je te dérange ?

 _\- Non, je prends un bain._

\- A cette heure-ci ? Tu veux que je te laisse ?

 _\- Tu voulais me parler alors je t'écoute._

\- Je regardais les sakura et j'ai pensé à toi.

 _\- J'ai fais la même chose y a quelques minutes,_ confia Sasuke.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

C'était un de leur point en commun avec la mythologie japonaise et ils aimaient beaucoup échanger sur le sujet.

 _\- …_

\- Sasuke ?

 _\- Si pourquoi crois-tu que je suis dans ma baignoire ?_

Même si le blond avait l'habitude des allusions coquines, le ton sérieux que Sasuke utilisa ce soir lui tordit l'estomac dans une sensation étrange.

 _\- Je t'ai fais peur ?_

\- Non ! s'exclama un peu trop fort Naruto.

 _\- Oublie ce que je viens dire._

\- Non, répéta-t-il en baissant le volume de sa voix.

Un silence gênant s'installa avant que Sasuke le rompe.

 _\- Tu es où ?_

\- Sur mon lit.

 _\- T-shirt et caleçon ?_

\- Juste caleçon

Il pouvait sentir l'hésitation dans la voix de Sasuke et la sienne tremblait. Ils se lançaient sur un terrain qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimenté ensemble. Certes, ils s'étaient envoyé des photos croustillantes à la limite du osé mais pas plus.

\- Et j'ai mon collier, se surprit-il à préciser.

 _\- Celui avec la pierre azur ?_

\- Oui.

Sasuke soupira fortement dans le téléphone, il savait quel effet il procurait avec ce collier. Collier qui le rendait plus beau selon le brun. Il entendit un tintement dans le combiné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _\- Je joue avec ton piercing._

Naruto s'affaissa dans ses cousins et ferma les yeux, imaginant la langue de Sasuke avec son renard qui raclait contre ses dents blanches et caressait ses lèvres.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

 _\- Je t'imagine._

\- Comment ? osa-t-il

 _\- En train de triturer ton collier, te mordant la lèvre inférieure et resserrant un peu tes jambes sous la montée de désir que ma voix te procure._

Naruto s'entendit gémir et le même bruit résonna dans l'appareil en réponse. Comment Sasuke pouvait deviner ces gestes ?

 _\- Et ça m'excite._

XxX

Sasuke reconnut un froissement de draps et lui demanda si ça allait.

 _\- Oui j'ai… chaud et je me sentais à l'étroit._

Le brun retint un second gémissement en comprenant que Naruto avait retiré son boxer.

\- Touches-toi, ordonna-t-il au blond.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de son interlocuteur. Sa main plongea doucement dans l'eau, caressant son torse, son ventre pour finir sur son sexe mais il s'imaginait toucher le torse musclé de Naruto, son ventre tatoué et son membre gorger de désir.

 _\- Sa..su..ke,_ haleta la voix au téléphone.

Entendre Naruto l'acheva et il prit son sexe en main pour se soulager faisant des petits clapotis dans l'eau. Ils ne s'étaient pas clairement dits qu'ils étaient ensemble mais c'était tout comme. Ça faisait des mois, que Sasuke n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel, par respect pour son Kitsune, sauf avec sa main et des photos mais aujourd'hui, il avait enfin le droit à une stimulation auditive et c'était le pied.

\- Naruto, plus, réclama-t-il.

 _\- Comment ?_

\- Touches-toi plus bas.

 _\- Je…_

Sasuke comprit l'hésitation et il s'insulta mentalement de s'être laissé emporter dans son imagination.

 _\- C'est … c'est comme ça que tu m'imagines ? Soumis ?_

Les images que lui envoya cette question eues raison de sa retenue.

\- Oui. M'enfoncer en toi et te sentir te resserrer autour de moi.

 _\- J'ai envie de toi Sasuke._

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre la même chose quand un cri étouffé entre le plaisir et la douleur résonna. Des petits couinements chatouillèrent ses oreilles puis fut remplacés par des gémissements de plus en plus indécents.

 _\- C'est…bon… j-je vais…_

Sasuke grogna et posa son téléphone sur le rebord de sa baignoire. D'une main, il agrippa la surface lisse et de l'autre se branla plus fort.

 _-…S'suke._

\- Viens Naruto.

XxX

Naruto éjacula dans sa main et le cri étouffé qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du téléphone, lui indiqua que Sasuke avait fait de même. Ils avaient été rapidement mais le désir sexuel qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis des mois en était la cause. Quand il redescendit sur terre, il se sentit un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne s'était pas seulement branler comme il le faisait depuis le début sa puberté, il l'avait fait au téléphone, avec un homme et pire que ça, il s'était donné du plaisir en stimulant son anus.

\- Depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie, tu me fais faire des choses que je n'imaginais jamais faire.

 _\- Tu regrettes ?_

Il préféra dire la vérité :

\- Si je te dis que j'ai honte, tu vas m'en vouloir ?

 _\- Si tu n'as pas aimé, oui._

\- A ton avis ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas, dis moi._

Naruto sourit malicieusement, il voulait lui dire, peut-être même lui montrer et lui fit une proposition :

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais dans trois mois, c'est la fin de l'année et je me disais qu'on pourrait organiser une soirée entre tes amis et les miens vu qu'Hinata et Neji sont de la même famille, je pensais que-

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

\- Mais-

- _Non,_ trancha froidement Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi ? tu ne veux pas me voir ? s'enquit-il.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça._

\- Alors quoi ? commença-t-il à s'énerver.

Naruto entendit l'eau bouger, sûrement Sasuke qui sortait du bain ou qui se redressait dans la baignoire.

 _\- Rien ne dit que ça marchera en vrai._

\- Tu te fou de moi ? C'est ce que tu penses depuis le début ? Alors à quoi ça rime tout ça ? ça fait 8 mois qu'on parle, que je fais tout ce que tu me dis comme un toutou. Merde, je me suis branlé au téléphone et j'ai … J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé Sasuke, que tu as pris du plaisir à me manipuler alors que j'étais perdu parce que j'ai fini de me faire prendre pour un con.

* * *

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis que Naruto avait littéralement pété un câble au téléphone. Sasuke avait tenté d'en placer une pour le raisonner mais rien n'y fait, il restait buté et à bien y réfléchir, même si ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait fait, le brun passait vraiment pour un manipulateur qui jouait avec ses sentiments et il aurait voulu s'expliquer mais Naruto ne répondait plus à rien, ni snap, ni sms, ni appel et comme il n'était pas non plus un mouton, il avait finit par arrêter de le contacter, fierté oblige.

\- Allez, appelle le encore une fois et laisse un message vocal, l'encouragea Karin à ses cotés.

\- Je ne suis pas une nana et de toute façon, si je ne l'ai pas de vive voix, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Alors pique la voiture à ton frère et va le rejoindre, surenchérit Suigetsu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Un snap éclaira son écran de téléphone alors qu'il allait le déverrouiller. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Kitsune comme destinataire. Est-ce qu'il avait attendu autant de temps juste pour se venger de lui comme il avait pu le faire au début ? Il cliqua sur la vidéo snap et tomba sur Naruto et Shion, debout, face à face.

 _" Dites bonjour à Sasuke "  
_

XxX

Naruto fit un doigt d'honneur à Kiba qui le filmait.

\- C'est qui Sasuke ? lui demanda Shion.

\- Une personne que j'aurais préféré ne jamais rencontré, murmura-t-il à lui-même mais Kiba couvrit sa voix :

\- Le mec qui t'a piqué Naruto.

Le blond soupira et passa une main dans le bas du dos de sa première fois pour coller son corps au sien. De son autre main, il lui souleva le menton et s'approcha de ses lèvres.

\- Personne ne m'a piqué, j'étais juste un peu perdu mais maintenant je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi.

XxX

Sasuke n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la deuxième vidéo pourtant il le fit et son cœur se serra en envoyant Naruto embrasser à pleine bouche Shion et la traîner à sa suite dans une chambre.

\- C'est un connard, Sas', oublie le, lança Suigetsu.

\- Il ne me doit rien, on n'était pas ensemble, se mentit-il à lui-même

Karin voulu rattraper son meilleur ami qui s'enfuyait de chez elle mais son petit copain l'en empêcha, Sasuke n'avait pas besoin qu'on mette Naruto en porte à faux, les torts étaient partagés même si le brun se sentait vraiment coupable de la situation. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'être seul et ils devaient respecter ça.

* * *

Un autre mois s'écoula après la mise en couple de Naruto et Shion parce oui, à en juger par ses snaps, Naruto avait officialisé sa relation avec elle. Sasuke ne l'avait pas effacé mais avait finit par bloquer son profil pour ne plus voir son bonheur. Aujourd'hui ses amis avait débarqué pour organiser une soirée dans sa propre maison avec les amis d'Itachi avant le bac, histoire d'aller à l'examen sans pression mais il avait fuit dans le jardin, il n'avait pas le goût à la fête.

\- Sasuke ?

Il se retourna vers la cousine de Neji, Hinata qui était de passage pour un repas de famille le lendemain. Il la trouva aussi belle que son cousin mais son visage angélique et sa voix de porcelaine lui donnait l'avantage à son goût.

\- J'espère que ma présence n'est pas un problème.

Sasuke aurait pu dire oui, parce qu'elle lui rappelait Naruto mais il hocha négativement la tête.

\- Tu as une maison très jolie et le voisinage n'a pas l'air de vous embêter malgré le bruit.

\- On n'entend pas trop de la rue. Tu veux que je te montre ? proposa-t-il.

Hinata lui sourit et comprit qu'il voulait s'éclipser plus loin pour, peut-être, parler un peu avec elle. Discrètement, ils passèrent le portail et marchèrent dans le grand lotissement. Le silence régnait entre eux avant qu'elle se décide à le rompre.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais il ne l'aime pas.

Sasuke savait qu'elle parlait de Shion.

\- La première fois, il s'est vengé en embrassant ton cousin-

\- Il ne cherche pas à te faire du mal, le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il a été blessé mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être rancunier.

\- Pourtant, il est avec elle.

\- Parce qu'il est perdu et qu'il veut t'oublier. Tu es un passage flou dans sa vie. Il est persuadé que tu t'es moqué de lui alors qu'il était vraiment sérieux et donc que tu ne réagira pas, peut importe ce qu'il fait. Malgré tout, depuis que vous ne vous parlez plus, il ne s'interroge plus sur les hommes, je pense que si ce n'est pas toi, ça ne sera personne.

Sasuke écouta la confession et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, de joie, de tristesse ou de culpabilité, il ne savait pas trop, en tout cas, une chose était sûr, Naruto se trompait sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Il a tort.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui dire. Shion ne fait plus partie du tableau, précisa-t-elle.

\- Il l'a quitté ?

\- Oui, Kiba a finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas heureux avec elle alors il s'est mit à parler de toi, souvent, pour faire réagir Naruto et quand elle a comprit, elle lui a ordonné d'effacer ton numéro, ton snap et toutes les photos qu'il avait de toi mais il a refusé et la jetée.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, le crétin de meilleur ami à Naruto, l'aiderait dans sa relation, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

\- Vous vous êtes improvisé Cupidon avec Kiba ?

\- Naruto est plus que notre ami, c'est notre famille et on fait tout pour la famille, sourit-elle.

Sasuke fut content pour Naruto, ces sentiments à l'égard de ces amis étaient réciproques.

\- Rien ne dit que ça marchera en vrai.

Il avait prononcé la même phrase à Naruto pourtant Hinata lui demanda simplement :

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Et il lui répondit, non pas parce qu'il voulait que ça revienne aux oreilles de Naruto mais justement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui en parler et que c'était un poids qu'il trimballait depuis des semaines.

* * *

\- J'ai rencontré Sasuke.

Tout le groupe d'ami regarda Hinata puis Naruto.

\- Il est froid et solitaire au premier abord mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et à l'écoute. Il est aussi très beau.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Kiba.

\- Je sais, souffla simplement Naruto.

\- Tu lui manques et il tient sincèrement à toi. Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

Elle ne voulait pas trop s'impliquer dans ce qu'il ne l'a regardait pas, cherchant juste à donner un petit coup de pouce mais en voyant Naruto se fermer comme une huître et prêt à prendre la fuite, elle dévoila un peu de Sasuke :

\- Il a peur.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Naruto, surprit par ce qu'il connaissait du brun.

\- Non mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris.

Le blond plongea dans les pierres de lunes de son amie. Il chercha à savoir si elle mentait pour le retenir mais Hinata semblait persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de perdre ce que vous avez.

\- Mais on ne perdra rien, bien au contraire, si on se voit, ça sera mieux.

\- Pas forcement… commença-t-elle. Si lui est sûr de ce qu'il ressent pour toi parce qu'il est en accord avec sa sexualité, ce n'est pas ton cas. Je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais essayé avec un homme, tu n'es même pas sûr d'aimer. Mets toi à sa place cinq minutes. Si toi tu te rends compte que finalement les mecs ce n'est pas ton truc, il n'aura été qu'une expérience dans ta vie alors que toi, tu auras été une tornade.

\- C'est lui qui m'a traité de tornade ?

Hinata se mit à se triturer les doigts en croyant qu'elle avait commis un impaire mais Naruto sourit franchement et s'éclipsa en les laissant en plan.

\- Je crois qu'on a loupé quelque chose, lança Ino et tout le monde approuva.

Naruto arriva rapidement chez lui et retrouva l'emploi du temps de Sasuke qu'il avait imprimé quelques mois plus tôt, il s'assura qu'il n'était plus en cours et l'appela sans hésitation. Une seule tonalité et la personne au bout du fil décrocha. Il n'entendit que la respiration calme de Sasuke et son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de se revoir en février, enfermé dans sa salle de bain sauf que cette fois, c'était à lui de parler.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

\- …

\- Et pour info, une tornade est un tourbillon de vent alors si tu veux être à l'abri, il faut rentrer en moi.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et l'atmosphère se détendit sous l'allusion sexuelle.

 _\- Baka._

L'insulte était douce et pleine de tendresse. Un petit silence prit place puis Naruto le brisa :

\- Pour Shion…

 _\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier._

\- J'aimerai, même si je n'ai aucune excuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, c'était une erreur. Elle ne représentait rien pour moi.

 _\- Et moi ?_ demanda Sasuke.

\- Toi, tu représentes tout…Je ne sais pas si les mecs sont mon truc mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que toi, tu l'es. Je veux vraiment te voir Sasuke, pas toi ?

 _\- … Bien sûr que si, je veux que ça depuis des mois._

\- Je serais à Ame à la fin du mois avec mes amis pour fêter la réussite du bac, j'espère que tu seras là.

Naruto ne voulait pas être dur dans ces propos, pourtant la menace était bien là ou plutôt l'ultimatum. Il leur laissait une dernière chance, c'est lui qui se déplaçait mais après, si Sasuke ne se montrait pas, c'était fini, définitivement, entre eux.

* * *

La fête battait son plein et Naruto, assis dans un coin, surveilla son portable pour la millième fois. Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas montré alors que la soirée toucherai à sa fin dans une ou deux heures. Il balaya encore la salle des yeux mais aucune tête ne l'interpella. Il croisa les yeux des meilleurs amis de Sasuke et ceux de son groupe qui s'amusait à demi, sachant pertinemment la vraie raison de cette soirée : Leur rencontre.

Une main se posa sur épaule et il sursauta, son cœur battant à la chamade, il tourna la tête pour y voir Neji et ne masqua pas sa déception.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver, le rassura-t-il.

Sans fut de trop pour lui. Il vida son verre d'alcool d'une traite et se leva.

\- ça met égal, je ne serais plus là, j'en ai marre de l'attendre, il a prit sa décision.

Il rejoignit la piste sur une chanson d'amour d'un célèbre chanteur espagnol et trouva ça franchement ironique. Il commençait à se déhancher, l'alcool aidant à ne pas avoir honte de ses mouvements peu gracieux à son goût mais extrêmement sensuels à celui des autres. Il sentit un corps se coller à son dos et reconnut Suigetsu en regardant derrière lui puis il vit Karin s'approcher de lui, il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ce couple friand de plan à trois. Ce soir, il oubliait tout et surtout Sasuke. Si lui ne voulait pas prendre ce qu'il était prêt à donner alors d'autres le feraient à sa place. La chanson l'amena loin, tellement loin qu'il ne remarqua pas sa fin et qu'une autre suivit. Les corps collant le sien disparurent mais la chaleur d'un autre ne tarda pas à venir prendre place derrière lui.

Naruto se recula pour se coller à la personne qui n'osait pas s'approcher. Il chercha une main qu'il emprisonna et la plaça sur sa hanche. La peau était douce et lui donna envie de la toucher davantage, il sentit un parfum masculin qui l'enivra et il en redemanda. Il s'en voulu d'être en accord avec son corps, il ne voulait pas ressentir ça pour un autre que Sasuke mais ce soir, il n'était pas là.

La personne posa son autre main sur son corps et l'obligea à ralentir ses mouvements au rythme de la musique. Il sentit son souffle dans son cou puis à son oreille et il frissonna. Une bouche s'aventura sur sa peau et le contact était tellement faible qu'il crut le rêver.

La chanson accéléra et leur mouvements aussi.

Naruto se cala sur ces déhanchements et pencha la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son partenaire, lui laissant un total libre accès. Il récupéra une main sur sa hanche et la guida jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il devina une chevalière et le bijou qu'il sentit sur la langue qui léchait son lobe le fit se retourner brusquement.

XxX

Coller au dos de Naruto, Sasuke le laissa prendre sa main et la poser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il l'a remonta doucement et il sentit les doigts du blond s'attarder sur sa chevalière. Les mouvements ralentirent peu à peu et contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, il vit le visage se foncer. Naruto ne tarderait pas à deviner alors pour l'aider, il lécha son oreille avec le piercing renard qu'il lui avait offert. Ni une, ni deux, il se retourna et écarquilla des yeux mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas le temps de réagir et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il refusait que Naruto réfléchisse trop parce qu'il risquait de le perdre avant même de l'avoir eu mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis car il le repoussa, rompant leur premier baiser. Par réflexe, il posa ses mains sur ces reins et l'obligea à rester près de lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres. Naruto l'examina du regard et il retint son souffle, comme tout leur ami qui attendait la réaction du blond. Lentement, une main bronzée caressa sa joue, elle remonta à ses yeux qu'il ferma, savourant le geste puis les rouvrit. Celui qu'il considérait comme son petit ami ouvrit légèrement la bouche et sortit sa langue, l'invitant silencieusement à faire de même. Il découvrit son piercing lingual et un doigt vint l'examiner puis les yeux azurs trouvèrent sa chevalière. Naruto cherchait à savoir si c'était bien lui. Il se redressa pour lui laisser de l'espace mais Naruto le retint.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, tu restes. Je t'interdis de repartir Sasuke.

Voyant Naruto se jeter sur les lèvres de Sasuke et le tirer en avant, tout le monde cria de joie dans le salon, certains se mirent à siffler quand le brun colla Naruto contre un mur ou peut-être que c'était le blond qui l'avait forcé à le coincer. L'action n'était pas très claire mais sans prêter attention aux personnes présentes, le nouveau couple s'éclipsa à l'étage, le sourire aux lèvres.

XxX

\- Ils sont enfermés depuis plus d'une heure, vous croyez qu'ils vont s'arrêter un jour ? demanda Sakura

\- Moi, je crois que tu vas devoir brûler tes draps Neji, ricana Kiba.

Karin et Suigetsu rigolèrent devant la mine dépitée de leur ami tandis que le reste du groupe de Naruto arriva et s'installa dans l'herbe avec eux, à la fraîche.

\- C'est qu'il est canon Susanoo, lança Ino et Temari approuva sous l'œil blasé de Shikamaru.

\- J'espère que ça se passe bien entre eux, s'inquiéta Hinata.

Lee se mit à rire, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il répondit à la question de la brune en retournant son portable. Tout le monde s'approcha et il cliqua sur la story de Naruto. Ce dernier faisait un V avec la chevalière du brun à son majeur devant la bouche de Sasuke qui tirait la langue, montrant le piercing que son amant lui avait offert.

 _« In your dreams Bitches »_

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Le snap de fin, je crois que c'est pour cette image que j'avais en tête que j'ai écrit l'histoire._

 _Première chanson avec Karin/Suigetsu/Naruto : Duele el corazon d'Enrique Iglesias._

 _A la base c'est cette chanson que je voulais mettre quand Sasuke et Naruto dansait ensemble mais le temps que j'écrive cette histoire, Despacito de Daddy Y et Fonsi est sortit et convenait mieux. En tant qu'espagnol, il est évident que je vous ai mit la traduction de la version originale mais la version avec Beiber est pas mal aussi. Au début j'ai écrit la scène avec la chanson puis finalement j'avais pas assez à dire donc j'ai préféré vous la mettre à part, hésite pas à relire en écoutant ^^ En lisant la traduction, imaginez que c'est Sasuke qui parle ;)_

 _Pas d'inquiétude, le lemon arrive dans le dernier chapitre mais je trouvais qu'elle pouvait se lire sans pour ceux qui préfère. En tout cas je voulais vous remercier, à défaut d'avoirs pleins de com's j'ai eu pleins de followers et en très peu de temps, un record depuis que je suis sûr ce site.  
_

 _Chapitre 3 : 01/07/17_

* * *

 _ **Petite réponse à NarcisseYaourt :** Très contente que tu es accroché autant à cette histoire, j'espère que cette suite t'a aussi plut et que tu n'es pas trop déçu qu'Itachi et Naruto ne se rencontre pas =S_

 _ **Petite réponse à Cam et vicky-x3 :** Merci à vous ^^ j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce 2eme chp que le 1er._

 _ **Petite réponse à Ludy :** Ahah, tu me connais maintenant, j'adore faire dans l'originalité ! J'ai pas trop d'humour en vrai même si j'essaye d'y travailler mdr alors je suis contente d'avoir réussit à en faire un peu et que ce soit vu dans le précédent chp =) Si tu les a trouvé têtu dans le chp1 alors là, c'est pire ! C'est vrai que c'est toujours un sujet délicat pour certaines personnes et je voulais l'aborder sans pour autant en faire un drame, le fait que Sasuke et Naruto se trouve à plusieurs h de route et ne se rencontre pas tout de suite, je trouve que c'est plus facile pour le blond de s'interroger et accepter petit à petit ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Comme tu l'as vu, ce dernier ne s'est pas justifier, un peu lâche non ? ;) Je te réponds à ton dernier review de CICATRICE ici du coup : Ne soit pas triste, les extra vont arrivés mais je ne sais pas quand, j'avoue que je voulais mis mettre la semaine dernière et SNAPCHAT est arrivé en force dans mon esprit. ça risque de mettre un peu de temps mais ils seront là. Je garde en tête l'idée de l'extra du plan à quatre que tu m'as suggéré même si avant je vais essayé d'écrire mon plan à trois que j'ai en tête ( aucun rapport avec CICATRICE ) Sache que je n'écris que sur le manga Naruto, j'ai essayé sur le FMA avec Ed et roy mais j'ai grave du mal =S Je pense aussi beaucoup à du SasuNaru et NaruSasu dans la même histoire depuis que tu me l'as dit mais pour le moment aucune histoire sort de ma tête mais je vais continuer à chercher. En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre et m'écrire ce que tu penses de mes écrits, c'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre._

 ** _Petite réponse à Lolie :_** _Comment tu as pu le lire, ils se sont enfin rencontrés et pour savoir s'ils vont sortir, je pense qu'ils vont faire plus que ça dans le prochain et dernier chapitre. Au faite, quand j'ai reçu par mail ton com's ça m'a fait sourire parce que tu t'es identifié en tant que Lolie et c'est le surnom que me donne ma famille ( enfin Loli, sans le -e- pour moi ;), je l'ai utilisé sur pas mal de site et du coup pendant une seconde ( juste une toute petite ), je me suis dit " mais pourquoi je m'écris" Fin bref, je me suis sentie bête mais ça me fait bizarre de voir qlq1 avec le même surnom, c'est la première fois ^^_

* * *

 **Si sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote**  
 _Oui, tu sais que je t'ai observé un bon moment_  
 **Tengo que bailar contigo hoy**  
 _Je dois danser avec toi aujourd'hui_  
 **Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome**  
 _J'ai déjà vu que tes yeux m'appelaient_  
 **Muéstrame el camino que yo voy, oh**  
 _Montre-moi le chemin que je dois suivre_

 **Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal**  
 _Toi, tu es l'aimant et je suis le métal_  
 **Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan**  
 _Je vais me rapprocher et je vais préparer un plan_  
 **Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso**  
 _Juste y penser et le pouls s'accélère_  
 **Oh, yeah**

 **Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal**  
 _Moi, j'apprécie ça plus que d'habitude_  
 **Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más**  
 _Tous mes sens en demandent davantage_  
 **Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro**  
 _Ce doit être accepté sans aucun problème_

 **Des-pa-cito**  
 _Doucement_  
 **Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito**  
 _Je veux respirer doucement dans ton cou_  
 **Deja que te diga cosas al oído**  
 _Permets-moi de te dire quelque chose à l'oreille_  
 **Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**  
 _Pour que tu y penses quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble_

 **Des-pa-cito**  
 _Doucement_  
 **Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito**  
 _Je veux lentement te déshabiller de mes baisers_  
 **Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto**  
 _M'inscrire sur les murs de ton labyrinthe_  
 **Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito**  
 _Et faire de ton corps tout un manuscrit_

 **Sube, sube, sube**  
 _Monter, monter, monter_  
 **Sube, sube**  
 _Monter, monter_

 **Quiero ver bailar tu pelo**  
 _Je veux voir tes cheveux danser_  
 **Quiero ser tu ritmo**  
 _Je veux être à ton rythme_  
 **Que le enseñes a mi boca**  
 _Apprends à ma bouche_  
 **Tus lugares favoritos**  
 _Tes endroits préférés_

 **Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro**  
 _Permets-moi de dépasser tes zones de danger_

 **Hasta provocar tus gritos**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que tu cries_  
 **Y que olvides tu apellido**  
 _Et en oublies ton nom_

 **Si te pido un beso ven dámelo**  
 _Si je demande un baiser, donne-le-moi_  
 **Yo sé que estás pensándolo**  
 _Je sais que tu y penses_  
 **Llevo tiempo intentándolo**  
 _Je prends mon temps pour y arriver_  
 **Mami, estoy dando y dándolo**  
 _Chérie, c'est du donnant-donnant_  
 **Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom bom**  
 _Avec moi ton cœur va faire boum boum_  
 **Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom bom**  
 _Tu sais que tu es à la recherche de mon boum boum_

 **Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe**  
 _Viens goûter à ma bouche pour voir comment tu te sens_  
 **Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe**  
 _Je veux, veux veux voir quel amour tu donnes_  
 **Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje**  
 _Je ne suis pas pressé, ce qui importe c'est faire le voyage_  
 **Empecemos lento, después salvaje**  
 _Commencer lentement, puis sauvage_

 **Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito**  
 _Pas à pas, tendrement tout en douceur_  
 **Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**  
 _Nous allons nous rapprocher, petit à petit_  
 **Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza**  
 _Quand tu m'embrasses avec cette habileté_  
 **Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza**  
 _Je vois ta malice tout en délicatesse_

 **Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito**  
 _Pas à pas, tendrement tout en douceur_  
 **Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**  
 _Nous allons nous rapprocher, petit à petit_  
 **Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas**  
 _Et il est que cette beauté est un casse-tête_  
 **Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza**  
 _Mais pour le résoudre j'ai la bonne pièce_

 **Des-pa-cito**  
 _Doucement_  
 **Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico**  
 _Faisons-le sur une plage à Porto Rico_  
 **Hasta que las olas griten "¡Ay, Bendito!"**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que les vagues crient "Oh, mon Dieu!"_  
 **Para que mi sello se quede contigo**  
 _Pour que ma signature reste sur toi_


	3. Toi & Moi

\- Maintenant que tu es là, tu restes. Je t'interdis de repartir Sasuke.

Le brun sourit et son rictus eut raison de Naruto qui se jeta sur sa bouche. Il répondit avec envie au baiser et se laissa tirer en avant. Leurs corps rencontrèrent un mur mais ils n'y firent pas attention, de même que les cris de joie de leurs amis. D'un accord commun, ils s'éclipsèrent à l'étage, se laissant guider par leur désir et la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux depuis presque un an.

Sasuke les entraîna dans la chambre de Neji sans aucune honte, il eut, à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clé, que Naruto ravagea sa bouche avec passion. Doucement, contrastant avec leur baiser, Sasuke amena son amant sur le lit, le fit asseoir puis l'allongea. Il rompit le contact et regarda son Kitsune. Les cheveux dorés créaient un halo autour de sa tête, les yeux bleus le dévoraient et le collier qu'il aimait tant retombait sur le drap. Il descendit plus bas pour apercevoir un bout du tatouage de Naruto que son t-shirt laissait entrevoir.

\- Magnifique, souffla-t-il pour lui-même en passant sa main sur le ventre bronzé.

XxX

Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa un frisson le parcourir. Il se releva et se défit de son haut puis se rallongea, laissant Sasuke le détailler plus encore.

Dire qu'il était à l'aise était un mensonge, son stress ne faisait qu'augmenter mais il n'était pas question de s'arrêter.

Une main se posa sur son jean et, habilement, le déboutonna puis descendit la fermeture éclair. Il souleva les hanches pour aider le brun à retirer son pantalon. Sasuke s'allongea à moitié sur lui, reprenant sa bouche et caressa son corps du bout des doigts. Même si son amant ne se pressait pas contre lui, il devinait son érection. Il gigota un peu dans l'intention d'enlever les vêtements du brun mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

\- Laisse toi faire, ce soir, c'est pour toi.

\- Mais-

\- Prends du plaisir et si ce n'est pas le cas, arrête-moi.

Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il l'arrêta d'une main sur le torse.

\- Tu vas me vexer si tu ne me crois pas capable de le faire.

Et par là, il voulait dire, lui rendre la pareille. Même s'il était gêné, il n'était pas une midinette et encore moins égoïste.

Naruto poussa sur le torse du brun, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le dos et l'enjamba. Les mains blanches prirent ses hanches et les pressèrent pour qu'il s'asseye sur son bassin. Contre ses fesses, il sentit plus franchement l'érection de son amant et l'appréhension le gagna. Au-dessus de Sasuke, il se retrouva un peu con, il n'avait encore jamais couché avec un homme et ne savait pas s'il fallait agir comme avec une femme. Fallait dire qu'avec les femmes, il n'avait pas non plus une grande expérience alors que Sasuke en avait beaucoup plus, avec les deux sexes, qui plus est.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua honteusement Naruto.

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement et attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

\- A l'instinct. Lance-toi, ça viendra tout seul, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Naruto le déshabilla et le mit à égalité avec lui. Il se rassit sur le sexe du brun caché par son caleçon. Du bout des doigts, il s'imprégna de la douceur de la peau crème, du bout des lèvres, il goûta le corps délicieusement parfumé et de ses azurs, il enregistra les réactions de bien-être qu'il procurait à Sasuke.

XxX

Sasuke savourait les caresses de Naruto, il rouvrit les yeux et vit son amant prendre plaisir à découvrir son corps. La peur que Naruto prenne ses jambes à son cou dans leur premier moment intime, s'estompait peu à peu. Il fut soulagé de le voir aimer lui procurer du plaisir et encore plus de le voir à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Il était dans le même état et voulait les débarrasser de ce dernier vêtement mais sans que le blond panique. Il bougea légèrement les hanches pour lui faire comprendre et les azurs s'abaissèrent jusqu'à leur sexe.

\- Je crois qu'en vrai ça va marcher, sourit Naruto.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite Baka.

Naruto ne perdit pas son sourire, il le taquinait et Sasuke sut qu'il allait lui prouver que la peur qu'il avait exprimée en avril et qui avait causé leur premier déchirement n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Le blond se pencha sur ses lèvres et les cueillit avec envie, il s'allongea plus franchement sur lui et fit frotter leur érection. Le contact fut lent dans un premier temps puis Naruto se laissa emporter et mit de petits coups de bassin. Sasuke agrippa les fesses rebondies et força dessus pour plus de friction.

\- Enlève, haleta Sasuke en parlant de leur boxer.

Une fois débarrassés de leur dernier vêtement, Naruto bloqua sur son sexe mais, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, le brun le bascula sur le dos et le prit en main.

\- Comment tu les aimes ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Ce dernier, posa sa main sur la sienne et lui montra les mouvements qu'il faisait pour se soulager. Quand le brun les imprima, il les reproduit plus franchement et Naruto retira sa main pour se cacher avec. Sasuke grogna sous le geste, il voulait voir les yeux lagons si expressifs témoigner de son plaisir. Finalement, pour que Naruto ne se sente pas submergé par la honte, qui devait déjà être présente, il le laissa faire et se concentra sur la bouche ouverte, émettant de délicieux et enivrants soupirs. Il se pencha sur le ventre tatoué et retraça le dessin du bout de la langue puis descendit sur l'aine. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sexe qu'il pompait et ne put se retenir de le prendre en bouche.

\- Aaaah !

XxX

D'une main, Naruto agrippa les cheveux de Sasuke sans pour autant lui faire mal et de l'autre serra le drap. Sentir son sexe dans l'antre humide de son amant était un pur délice et le piercing lingual qui glissait sur toute sa longueur, une torture. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce bijou était un avantage non négligeable, pour lui en tout cas.

Se souvenant que c'était différent pour le brun, il respira un bon coup et se lança :

\- Moi aussi.

Sasuke le relâcha.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Naruto.

\- Je veux le faire.

Sa voix tremblait mais il voulait vraiment s'occuper de Sasuke, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait aimer le faire, entièrement, avec un homme.

Le brun s'allongea sur le dos et prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto descendit sur le corps finement musclé de Sasuke. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé, ce dernier l'arrêta :

\- Pas comme ça. Viens.

Son amant le guida et ils se retrouvèrent le visage à quelques centimètres de leur sexe. Lui au-dessus et Sasuke en dessous. Dans cette position, sa honte grandit et il eut envie de partir en courant mais la langue percée, reprenant sa place sur son sexe, lui fit changer d'avis.

Replongeant dans les sensations précédentes, il se surprit à s'abaisser pour que Sasuke le prenne plus en bouche. Du menton, il toucha le sexe dressé sous lui, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la caresse buccale et se demanda comment il devait s'en occuper.

\- Ne pense à rien, souffla Sasuke sur son sexe

\- Facile à dire.

Naruto fit la moue quand le sexe rencontra une seconde fois son menton à cause de son souffle qui avait provoqué un sursaut d'envie.

\- Imagine que c'est une glace, tenta le brun

Dans un autre contexte, ils auraient pu en rire et ils en riraient assurément après mais pour le moment Naruto écouta le conseil. Il se mit à lécher le membre sur toute sa longueur puis du bout de langue, il retraça les côtés comme il pouvait le faire avec une glace, il s'arrêta sur le gland qu'il prit en bouche et aspira avec délicatesse puis sans crier garde, il prit le tout en bouche. Les halètements de Sasuke l'encouragèrent et il tenta d'imiter ce que ce dernier faisait sur son propre sexe.

XxX

Naruto le suçait avec envie et délice, salivant abondamment, le liquide créa un chemin de ses bourses jusqu'à son anus et le fit frissonner. Prit d'une pulsion, Sasuke aspira le sexe de son amant au plus profond de lui et ce geste eut raison du Kitsune qui le relâcha et gémit fortement.

\- J-je… vais…

Il fit rouler les testicules au-dessus de lui puis vint caresser l'anus non profané, la jouissance arriva sans préavis dans sa bouche et il avala sans difficulté la semence de Naruto, savourant ce goût qu'il voulait connaître depuis des mois. Il caressa les cuisses de part et d'autre de sa tête dans un geste tendre, attendant que les tremblements cessent puis lui demanda de revenir près de lui. Naruto s'exécuta.

\- Je veux le faire aussi.

Sasuke le voulait aussi mais il ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Il trouvait déjà énorme qu'ils en soient aussi loin ce soir alors il ne voulait pas pousser le bouchon sous risque que Naruto regrette. Son amant était déjà mort de honte ou réticent selon ce qu'ils faisaient alors il préférait y aller par étape.

\- C'est ce que tu penses mais crois moi, c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Mais-

Sasuke le coupa dans son élan en l'embrassant sauvagement et Naruto rentra sa langue avec force mais la retira rapidement pour rompre le baiser, une main devant la bouche.

\- Ça a vraiment ce goût ?

Sasuke se mit à rire devant le dégoût plus qu'évident de son amant.

\- Plus ou moins, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ça ?

\- Ça dépend mais toi, j'adore.

La main devant la bouche charnue atterrit gentiment sur son visage mais Sasuke ne loupa rien du léger rougissement de Naruto.

\- Je veux quand même te finir.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur ses jumelles dans un chaste baiser.

Il obligea le blond à s'allonger et guida sa main sur son sexe puis le laissa prendre les commandes. Ce dernier nicha sa tête dans le cou pâle, ses lèvres découvrirent le petit tatouage sur la clavicule de Sasuke puis trouva le lobe qu'il maltraita gentiment. D'un coup, la main libre de Naruto attrapa son visage pour le tourner et le blond plongea dans sa bouche offerte. Sa langue fut happée et sucée. Le brun gémit dans le baiser et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour jouir entre les doigts de Naruto.

* * *

\- Tiens, lança Sasuke à Naruto en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Il s'assit sur le lit et déposa un tube de lubrifiant avec des capotes sur la table de chevet. Son amant haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir où j'ai trouvé ça, assura-t-il.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas savoir comment tu sais où les trouver, précisa Naruto.

Sasuke préféra changer de sujet, ce n'était pas le moment d'avouer qu'il avait eu une micro histoire avec Neji, même si c'était évident.

\- Je suis à toi maintenant.

\- Ouais, pas totalement.

\- Crois moi, depuis que j'ai mis ce renard sur ma bouche, je le suis.

Ils se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent chastement puis le baiser se fit plus prononcé, Sasuke remonta sur le lit et se pressa contre Naruto. Les caresses reprirent doucement et ravivèrent leur érection.

\- J'ai envie de toi Naruto.

\- Moi aussi.

Le brun descendit sa main jusqu'à l'anus de son amant. Il plongea ses onyx dans les azurs, cherchant son autorisation. Naruto attrapa le lubrifiant et le tendit à Sasuke puis ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans les coussins, signe qu'il lui laissait le champ libre.

XxX

Naruto sentit le gel froid entre ses fesses, il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur mais ce dernier menaçait de déchirer sa poitrine. Deux doigts rentrèrent facilement en lui mais Sasuke ne fit aucune remarque et il en fut soulagé. Il laissa ses intrus se mouvoir en lui et chercher sa boule de nerfs avant qu'il grogne d'impatience.

\- A droite, plus profond, laissa-t-il échapper par frustration.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand Sasuke arrêta ses mouvements à l'intérieur de son corps et tomba dans ses yeux interrogateurs.

\- Je… 'fin après ce qui s'est passé au téléphone et bien… tu vois, j'ai continué et…

Naruto se perdit dans ses explications et crut mourir de honte devant sa confession. Oui, il avait continué à se toucher après leur téléphone rose et il s'était surpris à en vouloir toujours plus. Après plusieurs recherches, il avait exploré son corps comme recommandé et avait trouvé sa prostate qu'il stimulait souvent pour prendre pleinement son plaisir et à chaque fois, il pensait à Sasuke quand il le faisait.

\- Montre-moi, ordonna son amant.

\- Pardon ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke répéta et Naruto déglutit. Il n'allait pas lui faire face ça quand même ?

\- Pas moyen.

\- D'accord, s'avoua, bizarrement, vaincu son amant.

Le brun se remit en mouvement mais refusa de répondre à ses attentes, faisant exprès d'éviter sa prostate. Il grogna une seconde fois et posa sa main sur celle à son anus. Il ne réfléchit pas et pressa les doigts de Sasuke pour l'obliger à s'enfoncer un peu plus, il releva légèrement le bassin et le fit toucher sa boule.

\- Là, haleta-t-il.

\- Là ? demanda le brun en appuyant

\- Ouiiii

Naruto gémit fortement et ses mains remontèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête, agrippant le coussin.

\- Encore, réclama-t-il. Oui !

Il serra l'objet à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et laissa Sasuke lui procurer plus de plaisir que lui-même n'avait jamais réussi.

XxX

Sasuke était à deux doigts de jouir pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Voir Naruto pantelant entre ses mains était une vraie torture. Il était sûr que son amant ne se rendait pas compte de la vision de luxure qu'il lui offrait, pire que ça, il s'abandonnait sans honte à lui, suppliant toujours plus et si ce dernier le réalisait, il ne doutait pas qu'il se renfermerait comme une huître.

\- Ça suffit Sasuke, viens.

Ce dernier, ne se fit pas prier, il récupéra un préservatif et le déroula sur son sexe tendu. Il écarta les cuisses de Naruto et se plaça entre elles.

\- A quatre pattes, ça ne serait pas mieux ?

\- Tu veux que je jouisse dans la seconde ou quoi ? répondit-il du tac au tac.

Naruto le regarda, surpris par sa réflexion et se mit à rigoler franchement. Sasuke posa son front contre le torse en dessous de lui et rigola discrètement.

Certes, ce serait moins douloureux pour Naruto mais il doutait de sa capacité à se contrôler. Il allait avoir besoin du visage crispé de son amant pour ralentir son avancée et de son souffle saccadé pour ne pas s'emporter dans ses à-coups.

\- Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? murmura Naruto en caressant ses cheveux corbeau.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Non mais… j'aimerais bien savoir.

Sasuke releva sa tête et chercha à capter les azurs qui fuyaient son regard. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était gêné et le brun aurait pu se lasser de ce comportement mais il trouvait ça attendrissant. Voir son amant aussi vulnérable mais courageux et entreprenant lui plaisait. C'était leur première fois ensemble et surtout celle de Naruto avec un homme, ils étaient encore des ados alors l'assurance sexuelle viendrait avec l'expérience mais c'était déjà un bon début.

\- J'y vais, prévint Sasuke en plaçant son sexe à l'entrée de son amant.

XxX

Naruto tenta de se détendre mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à laisser entrer Sasuke en lui. Ce dernier ne s'y prenait pas mal, bien au contraire, il le branlait comme il aimait, l'embrassait à lui en faire perdre la tête mais rien, la peur d'avoir mal le bloquait.

Finalement Sasuke se résigna et s'allongea à ses cotés, retirant la capote de son sexe, à présent mou.

\- Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

\- C'est rien.

\- Tu es déçu...

\- Non, je ne le suis pas Naruto, le contredit-il. J'aurais voulu que notre première fois se passe comme je l'imaginais, c'est tout, mais ce genre de chose arrive. On essayera une autre fois.

Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il avait très envie de Sasuke et attendre n'était pas une option, il fallait trouver une solution. Oui c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient et la logique aurait voulu qu'ils discutent et apprennent à se connaître avant de franchir cette étape. Peut-être que tout ça, c'était un signe du destin mais Naruto ne croyait pas au destin et 11 mois à parler ensemble, s'appeler, rigoler, s'engueuler, se rassurer, lui suffisait pour franchir le pas, ce soir.

\- Et si c'est moi qui le faisais ?

\- Me prendre, tu veux dire ? se renseigna Sasuke

\- Oui.

Le blond repartit à la découverte du corps opalin, il déposa des baisers papillons dessus et pressa son sexe encore dur contre lui pour raviver celui de son amant. La proposition, ses gestes ou les deux redressèrent la virilité et Naruto en fut soulagé mais le ton résigné qu'employa Sasuke pour répondre, le vexa.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Pour l'enthousiasme, on essayera une prochaine fois aussi.

\- Baka, soupira Sasuke en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Le baiser laissa Naruto pantelant et son ventre se tordit sous les vagues de désir qu'il ressentait pour son petit ami. Cette sensation, il la voulait encore et seul Sasuke pouvait lui procurer, alors il prit une capote pour la dérouler sur le sexe tendu face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Laisse moi faire, j'y arriverai mieux.

XxX

\- Dis que je suis nul.

Sasuke jeta un mauvais regard à son amant qui se redressait à cheval sur lui, prenant son sexe pour le présenter à l'anus vierge.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et commença à forcer son entrée.

\- J'ai…

Il grimaça sous l'effort.

\- Peur que tu me fasses mal et toi, tu ne veux pas me faire mal, souffla rapidement le blond.

Sasuke se retint difficilement de lui donner tort. En voyant son amant sur lui, en train de s'abaisser, lentement, sur son sexe, il n'avait qu'une envie, agripper ses hanches et l'empaler brutalement pour toucher sa prostate et le faire crier de plaisir.

\- Mais moi… je…mmh… n'ai pas peur de me… faire mal, haleta Naruto.

Le brun posa ses mains sur le bassin face à lui et appuya dessus pour aider, le plus doucement possible, son amant dans sa descente. Son grognement de plaisir contrasta avec le petit cri de douleur que Naruto laissa échapper quand son gland passa la barrière anale. Les mains sur son ventre se crispèrent et accrochèrent sa peau, le marquant. Il se mit sur ses coudes et vint prendre la nuque bronzée pour les entraîner dans un baiser langoureux puis se redressa petit à petit, s'enfonçant doucement à l'intérieur de son amant. Quand ils se séparèrent, la bouche asséchée et les lèvres gonflées, se fut dans un gémissement de bien-être. A présent, assis l'un en face de l'autre, Naruto resserrait ses jambes autour des reins de Sasuke et ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage dans la nuque pâle. Le brun profita de l'étreinte et mit ses mains dans le dos pour coller d'avantage leur corps. Il décida de rester dans cette position pour habituer Naruto à l'avoir à l'intérieur de lui mais surtout parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec.

\- Je crois…commença son amant dans son cou. Que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi Sasuke.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres fines et il répondit :

\- Ça tombe bien, moi… Je le suis déjà.

Contre sa peau, il devina le sourire de son amant et ce dernier se mit à bouger des hanches. Maladroitement, Naruto fit des va-et-vient horizontaux mais Sasuke le guida dans des mouvements verticaux pour lui faire comprendre que le plaisir serait plus apprécié ainsi.

XxX

Les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte, Naruto savourait les coups de hanches de Sasuke. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'avoir honte de ses soupirs, halètements ou gémissements indécents parce que c'était vraiment trop bon et visiblement ça excitait son amant. Maintenant que la douleur n'existait plus, il voulait plus et c'était peut-être trop demandé mais il voulait un orgasme anal. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas réussi à se le donner, même proche, il avait eu besoin de stimuler son sexe pour jouir mais il savait que c'était possible.

Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Certes, il avait eu des doutes sur sa sexualité et il avait fait des recherches mais à ce point ?

Il reporta ses yeux sur les onyx et sut : Sasuke.

Le rencontrer avait chamboulé sa vie et savoir qu'il lui plaisait, l'avait poussé, dans la limite du raisonnable, à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas le décevoir et gâcher leur première fois.

-S'suke, plus.

Un grognement lui répondit et il se sentit basculer en arrière.

XxX

Sasuke se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Naruto était noyé dans un plaisir inconnu, ses yeux bleus ne le regardaient pas vraiment, ils étaient perdus et embrumés de désir. A chaque coup de bassin, les mains sur ses avant-bras le marquèrent un peu plus et les cris s'amplifiaient, couvrant les bruits de la soirée qui se tenait plus bas. Il attrapa le sexe de son amant, rougi d'attente, pour l'amener dans la jouissance avec lui mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

\- N-non, p..Aaah comme ça ! Continue.

Sasuke jura entre ses dents en comprenant ce que l'autre voulait. Cet idiot ne savait toujours pas quel effet il lui faisait pour demander une chose pareille ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'à ce rythme, il éjaculerait avant Naruto, il se retira et enfonça trois doigts à l'intérieur de son amant, percutant de plein fouet la prostate déjà bien stimulée. Il répéta le mouvement encore et encore, lui permettant de se calmer un peu sans toutefois faire redescendre le baromètre orgasmique du blond.

\- Sasuke ! hurla Naruto en agrippant les draps moites. J-je vais…

Il n'en fallut pas plus, le brun le pénétra une seconde fois, de force, sans réfléchir, et le pilonna comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec ses anciens amants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ralentir sa jouissance mais Naruto éjacula et les parois anales de son amant se resserrant fortement, autour de son sexe, par pulsions, eurent raison de lui et il se laissa aller.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé les câlins après le sexe, surtout quand l'ébat avait autant duré et les avait fait transpirer. Il préférait une bonne douche fraîche, pourtant, ce soir, sortir de l'antre chaud de Naruto était impensable.

\- Je crois que je vais rester ici.

\- A l'intérieur de moi ?

\- Hm.

Naruto ricana et embrassa son front qui reposait contre le torse bronzé.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'être en moi, c'était mieux.

\- …

\- Sasuke ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre au monde extérieur sans toi ou aux dégâts que tu vas causer sur ton passage, avoua-t-il en resserra sa prise autour du corps de Naruto.

\- Sasuke…

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon cœur dans une tornade.

Des mains chaudes attrapèrent son visage et l'obligèrent à le relever pour plonger dans les azurs.

\- C'est pourtant ce qui va se passer. Maintenant que tu es rentré dans mon tourbillon, je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper, je vais te garder, prisonnier, à l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne peux pas Naruto, je vais partir faire mes études ailleurs, dit-il sérieusement.

Sasuke n'avait pas parlé à Naruto de son départ à Suna pour ses études supérieures. Il n'avait pas évoqué le sujet par peur de reculer si ce dernier pensait que la distance serait un obstacle à leur relation mais après s'être liés, c'était lui qui pensait ainsi. Seulement, il s'agissait de son avenir et il ne pouvait pas regretter sa décision. Certaines choses doivent passer avant l'amour, surtout à leur âge mais l'espoir d'une relation à distance, chose qu'ils avaient déjà et connaissaient depuis le début l'avait rassurée.

\- Alors ça tombe bien que des tornades soient attendues à Suna.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Pour celles qui me connaisse, j'aime être réaliste alors les lemons tout beau, tout rose surtout quand c'est la première fois pour l'un des persos c'est juste pas possible ^^ J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire en trois chapitres. Pour les fans de Naruto, j'espère que vous aurez compris le clin d'oeil avec Suna et les tornades ;)_

 _En tout cas, l'histoire est terminée et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu du début à la fin, rdv dans 9 jours pour le Sasunaru day, écrit grâce à la boite à idée. ( histoire rédigée entièrement, en attente de correction )  
_

 _*Merci à Taku chaan pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _ **Petite réponse à Vicky-x3 :** J'espère que le lemon t'a plu ;) Merci à toi de commenter mon histoire !_

 _ **Petite réponse à Lolie :** J'espère que tu auras aimé ce dernier chapitre autant que les 2 autres =)_


End file.
